Beornings
History Beornings is a currently inactive faction created by LordOropher (aka Grimbeorn the Old). The faction had some honorary members which allowed the faction to be created according to the TOS rules (in order to create a faction it must have at least 3 or more active official members). Right now only LordOropher is in the Beornings faction, the last of his kin, but he's not being idle: he is re-building Beorn's Hall to make it a reunion point for all brave men and other Beornings that might still roam hidden in the Vales of Anduin. Faction organization The faction will have no hierarchy. All matters will be discussed between all members of the Beornings, except recruits (exceptions might occur if a recruit is involved in the topic up to discussion), in a Beornings council meeting. Any decision that has to be made by the faction will need the approval of all its members. There will be a honorary "Chieftain" title, which will decided by friendly combat in traditional Beorning fashion. The undisputed winner of such combats, which can be done in 1v1 duels or tournaments, will be the new Chieftain of the Beornings. The Chieftain won't have any privileges except for the fame of being the strongest and fiercest Beorning. Rules # FOLLOW ALL THE RULES OF THE OFFICIAL SERVER. If you get banned by admins because you broke a rule from the server, you will be banished from the faction and no Beorning will aid you. It is your personal obligation to make sure you never break a rule from the server, and no excuses are valid not to do so. # PLEDGE TO THE BEORNINGS FACTION once it is added. # NO ANIMALS WILL BE KILLED OR EATEN by any Beorning. Beornings respect all forms of life, and thus they won't harm any animals, not even for food. There are some exceptions though: those animals clouded by Darkness, who endanger all other forms of life need to be killed to ensure the prosperity of the Vales of Anduin's inhabitants, this includes wargs, crebain/gorcrows and spiders (also the scorpions of the far lands of Harad). In the case of an encounter with a hostile wild animal, like crocodiles, a Beorning has to try to avoid any kind of confrontation, and only engage in combat if their life is in danger and there is no other way out. If birds steal your food, or rabbits eat your crops, you shall not harm them but try to protect your food by other means than violence (you can hide your food in pouches and only carry the necessary in your hand, and you can protect your farms with fences to avoid rabbits stealing your crops). Once honey gets added this will be the main food source for a Beorning, and big honey and wheat farms will be build for the entire Beornings faction to benefit from. # RESPECT ALL OTHER PLAYERS. Beornings faction encourages a lot roleplaying, and thus you shall call an orc what they really are: filthy evil creatures that deserve no mercy. But the player behind that roleplay orc is another person like you and me, and they deserve your uttermost respect. Respect your allies and respect even more your enemies, since in this case it is easy to jump from a roleplay attack to a personal attack (in this case only verbally of course). Be the most mature you can be, and in case of provocation don't give in easily, and if you do, remember to keep it civil, it's just a game and you shouldn't make it personal, nor allow others to make it personal for you. In case of a serious conflict with another player don't hesitate to bring it to the Beornings table for further discussion, or even bring it up to admins if it can't be resolved in any civil manner. # SHARE YOUR SPARE RESOURCES AND HELP YOUR FELLOW BEORNINGS. Since the Beornings faction doesn't have a common city where all players come together, nor a hierarchy where you can build up your reputation, the benefits of being in this factions will be the access to the resources all its members freely decide to give to the Beorning faction. There will be a common storage room where you can put all your spare materials, and from which you shall take everything you need. There will be an inventory book which will be kept by one of the factions members, to ensure noone takes excessive materials from said storage. The help provided between the faction members won't be restricted to this common storage room though, if any Beorning needs help, gathering resources, defending themselves against an enemy, fighting invasions, etc. their fellow faction members will stand by their side. # KEEP THE PASSAGE FROM THE HIGH PASS TO THE FOREST GATE FREE FROM ORCS AND WARGS. Once Beornings get added, use the mod's conquest system to "conquer" the Vales of Anduin for the Beornings faction, so that orc and warg NPCs are outnumbered by the Beorning/Woodmen NPCs. This is not only to honour the Beorning lore "They are valiant men and keep open the High Pass and the Ford of Carrock." (The Fellowship of the Ring - Many Meetings)'' ''but to make it easier for the inhabitants of the Vales of Anduin to live there without getting attacked by the servants of the Shadow. # DON'T SPEAK FOR OTHER BEORNINGS OR THE ENTIRE FACTION UNLESS THERE HAS BEEN AN AGREEMENT IN A BEORNING MEETING REGARDING SAID TOPIC. Any conflicts or other matters regarding players outside the Beorning faction can be brought to a Beorning council, where all faction members will decide upon it, but until then it remains a personal matter and shall not interfer in the faction's business. No threat in the name of the entire faction shall be made by any individual member of the Beornings, to avoid the entire faction to get in trouble (for example another faction declaring war upoin the Beornings because of a personal conflict of a fellow member). The consequences of breaking any of those rules will be discussed in a Beornings council, in which the affected player won't have a say but will be able to defend themselves. Those consequences can, of course, end up with the permanent banishment of the player from the Beornings faction. Future pojects Faction builds The builds the Beorning faction has planned to build are: - Beorn's Hall (at the waypoint with the same name): where Beornings will celebrate their festivals and do their faction meetings - A camp near the Carrock: for Beorning recruits Member builds Each member of the Beorning faction will be entitled to build somewhere in the Vales of Anduin their own home. The building style will have to fit to the wild Beorning style (lots of wood and natural resources as building materials), and will need approval by LordOropher. There will be no Beorning cities or fortresses, the only common living place will be the camp near Carrock, where mostly recruits will live until they are prepared enough to survive alone in the wilderness.